


Light

by SapphicDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: “’cause you are loved, you are loved more than you know” Lena backs away, just the slightest, just enough to see Kara’s face, to see her smiling at her. Kara’s blue eyes were gazing into hers as if Lena were the stars in the night sky, they were soft and kind and so full of love.Short dabble loosely based on the song "Light" by Sleeping at Last





	

 

It had been another one of those days, another threat made by her brother, another tiring day of press asking questions, wanting interviews, not caring if Lena almost lost her life after another vicious attack. Today had been the worst of them so far, making her leave from work early. Something she rarely did

A glass of wine was between her slender fingers, she didn’t know how much longer she could hold it together, all kinds of thoughts running through her mind. She couldn’t bear this any longer, she couldn’t just pretend everything was fine. Tears decorated Lena’s pale skin as they slowly fell and washed away the details of the day, only to bring memories of her and Lex from her childhood. The only person she thought that loved her, now wanted her dead.

A knock on her door pulled her out of those memories. Who could be visiting her at this time of the night? She cleaned up a bit, made herself more presentable, hid the fact she had been crying. She hated the thought of anyone seeing her vulnerable, all it could lead to was more manipulation. She had learned since she was young to never show weakness, it was something Lillian had taught her, one of the only things she ever did.

“Lena, hey!” Blue eyes met her emerald ones. A bright smile was directed at her.

“Kara, hi, come in.” Kara’s smile starts fading, she notices something in Lena; something felt off.  Lena didn’t smile back at her like she usually would, the way she held herself was different. You wouldn’t notice it if you didn’t pay attention, she seemed stiff, the way she moved wasn’t as confident as Lena’s usual self.

“So what brings you here, Kara?”  A small smile decorating her lips, just the slightest twitch upwards.

“Um, well I was actually, you know since the whole, well I wanted to just know how you were doing. I uh, I bought take out?” The sentence didn’t come out the way Kara had been planning to say it on her way here, but that fact that it had made Lena smile for the slightest moment made her embarrassment disappear immediately.

“I’m fine, Kara. There’s no need to worry about me. I’m sure you’ve got more important things to do than be here.” Lena walked over back to where she was sitting and had left her wine abandoned, Kara following behind like a puppy, a questioning look on her face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara played with her hands, thinking about how she could approach this. “I mean I wouldn’t want to pressure you or anything, but you know I’m here for you, Lena. I’m your friend, you can trust me.”

_I’m your friend, you can trust me._

Those were the words that did it, that finally broke down the walls that Lena had built around herself. Ever since she had met Kara she had been chipping away at them with her gestures but her being here now, it was what made Lena lose it, what made her shake and let her tears out. Kara threw aside the bag she was carrying, rushing over to Lena. She pulled Lena into her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s back, pulling her tightly into her.

Lena’s arms were limp at her sides, she was overwhelmed, she had trouble breathing and her tears kept falling no matter how much she tried to make them stop. How could she let herself be in this position, how could she really believe that Kara had no ulterior motives after everything she had experienced in this city. Surely she had to have them? Why else would she be visiting in the middle of the night, sure she said that she was her friend, but friends didn’t do this type of things did they? It’s not like she would know, most of the people she considered her friends had left the second they got what they wanted out of Lena.

“What do you want, Kara? Why are you really here?” The question barely left Lena’s lips in the form of a soft whisper. She hated it, she hated the way her voice shook and how she sobbed and couldn’t even lift her gaze from the floor.

Kara pulls herself off Lena enough to look into her reddening eyes, a frown forming on her face. “What do you mean, Lena? I’m here because I want to be here, I’m here because I _care_ about you Lena.”

Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara this time, she felt warm in Kara’s embrace, it was a feeling she hadn’t had in a long time. Sure she’d get pleasure from her occasional hook ups, all done so secretly, she’d get a moment’s relief but this was something she never got. She pulled Kara closer to her, it was all she could do as her tears fell freely down her cheeks.

_“May these words be the first to find your ears”_ Kara’s voice was soft against her side. _“The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here”_ Where had Lena heard this from? She was almost certain she had heard these words somewhere else before, but her mind wasn’t cooperating with her. All she could do at the moment was focus on Kara’s voice, on the warmth that her breath left at her side.

_“I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know. I promise I’ll do better”_ Kara’s fingers moved lightly up and down Lena’s back. Faint memories came flooding Lena’s mind. That’s was the moment she realized that Kara was singing the same song her father would sing to her some nights after she had been taken to the Luthor household.

_“With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath.”_ Realization had dawned upon Lena, she couldn’t believe she had convinced herself Kara had other motives when it was her that had been sticking up for Lena every time. Kara every time, without her asking her to be there.

_“’cause you are loved, you are loved more than you know”_ Lena backs away, just the slightest, just enough to see Kara’s face, to see her smiling at her. Kara’s blue eyes were gazing into hers as if Lena were the stars in the night sky, they were soft and kind and so full of love. She leaned into Kara, pressed her lips against the blonde’s soft ones. Kissed her briefly, until she noticed Kara wasn’t kissing her back, and moved away immediately.

How could she have kissed Kara? How could she have done that and ruin the only friendship she had. “Kara, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, it was inappropriate and -”

“Lena…”

“I’m sorry Kara, I’m such an idiot. I’m just so tired, it’s been a long day. I didn’t realize what I was doi-“

“Lena!”

Kara’s fingers were on Lena’s jaw, her thumb ran slowly on her lower lip. She smiled brightly at Lena and slightly shook her head before leaning forward to kiss Lena back. It was a slow, delicate kiss. A kiss that shared what both of them had been feeling for the other but were too afraid to show, too scared to lose the other.

“I’m here for you, Lena.” Another soft kiss was pressed to Lena’s lips. “Always.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic/dabble I write and post so i apologize if the tags or formatting is wrong  
> please feel free to leave a comment if you have any suggestions about characterizations and such or just to comment on the fic  
> go easy on me! xx


End file.
